Dulcemente Enamorada
by Paconxy
Summary: Lucy ha tenido un sueño 'de ese tipo' con Natsu... Y a la cabeza le vienen dudas. ¿Estará enamorada de Natsu? ¿Lo estará Natsu de ella? Pero, ese mismo día, un nuevo mago llega a Fairy Tail, y este cambiará la vida de Lucy para siempre... Pero ¿para bien o para mal? Y lo más importante: ese 'mago' no es mago, no tiene magia. ¿Conseguirá entrar en Fairy Tail? ¡Espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

**DULCEMENTE ENAMORADA**

**Holis a todos! Bueno, éste es mi primer Fanfic, y será una historia de amor de Fairy Tail... ¡Espero que os guste! ^^**

**Capítulo 1: Llegada**

Era un día normal de primavera en Magnolia. El día anterior, el equipo de Natsu había llegado de una misión, y a una rubia que ya conocemos no le hacía mucha gracia tener que levantarse a las 8:30 para ir al gremio.

-"Jolín"- pensó- "Natsu dijo que vendría a recogerme, pero no llega".

-¡Lucy-saaaaan! - Lucy oyó una voz aguda proveniente de un gato azul.

-¡Hola! Pensaba que ya no veníais- Dijo la rubia.

-Es que Natsu se ha quedado dormido y ha costado mucho despertarle- El pelirrosa sonrió.

-Hola, Natsu- Lucy se sonrojó al decir esto y bajó la mirada al suelo. Esta reacción fue producida por el sueño que tuvo esa noche. Ella y Natsu estaban solos en Fairy Tail; no había nadie. Entonces, Natsu la agarró por la cintura y le dijo: "he estado esperando este momento mucho tiempo, Luce", y la besó. Lucy, que le tenía miedo al amor (esto creo que ya se sabe), no supo cómo reaccionar y se dejó besar. El Dragon Slayer de fuego fue bajando sus manos por su cuerpo, masajeándola levemente. Entonces, se paró en sus caderas. Metió la mano por dentro de su minifalda y empezó a tocarla... en esa zona. Y de repente Lucy se despertó. Por eso a la rubia no le agradó la presencia de Natsu en aquel momento.

-¿Te pasa algo, Lucy?- Le preguntó el mago de fuego.

-No, nada...- Mintió Lucy, sonrojada.

-¡Te gusssssssssta!- Dijo Happy.

-¡No!- Protestó Lucy, y con esto se sonrojó aún más.

-¡Sí sí! ¡Te gusta!- Al gato le gustaba molestar a Lucy.

-Para ya, Happy- Dijo Natsu, frío- ¿Es verdad eso, Lucy?

-N-no...- La rubia en el fondo, tenía razón.

-Lucy, sé sincera- Le dijo Natsu.

-¡Estoy siendo sincera!- Lucy estaba ya muy molesta.

-Vale, vale- El Dragon Slayer volvió a la normalidad, con su sonrisa de siempre.

-"Uf, menos mal que no me han intentado interrogar"- Suspiró la rubia.

Llegaron a Fairy Tail. Natsu fue a darle una 'cálida' bienvenida a su 'amigo' Gray.

Lucy, por su parte, se sentó en la barra, con Mirajane y Levy. Allí, le contó lo sucedido a las dos chicas.

-¿Y qué cara puso Natsu?- Preguntaba Levy.

-No lo sé, yo estaba muy avergonzada y sólo me centraba en huir de Happy. Maldito gato- Dijo la maga estelar.

-Pues según el tono que te lo dijo, seguramente le importaba el tema. A lo mejor él siente lo mismo por ti, Lucy- Dijo Mira.

-¿Tú... crees?- Lucy se sonrojó muchísimo. Pero ella no sentía lo mismo por él, además no estaba claro que Natsu la amara.

-Puede ser. Pero... ¿por qué tuviste ese sueño?- Preguntó la peliazul Levy.

-No... no lo sé. Solamente lo tuve. Y no me gustó- Contestó Lucy, nerviosa.

-Le tienes miedo al amor y al sexo, eso es lo que te pasa. ¿No te lo han dicho nunca?- Dijo Levy.

-¡No le tengo miedo al amor ni a... eso!- Replicó la rubia- Bueno... un poquito...- Se avergonzó.

-No pasa nada. Es que aún no has encontrado a nadie que te ame, es por eso. Y te asusta- Mira intentó tranquilizarla.

Y ahí estaban las tres chicas, hablando de 'sus cosas', cuando por el portón de Fairy Tail entró alguien. Era un muchacho, de unos 18 años, de ojos verdes y pelo de igual color. Era bastante alto y era muy guapo, y se le veía muy en forma. Y este muchacho es, el que viene a cambiar la historia de Fairy Tail.

**Espero que os haya gustado! Lo iré actualizando cada semana más o menos. Espero sus reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DULCEMENTE ENAMORADA**

**Holis de nuevo! Bueno, para celebrar la Navidad, os traigo el segundo capítulo de este Fanfic... ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Capítulo 2: El luchador**

El peliverde entró sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, nervioso y un poco asustado, y sólo le preguntó a Wakaba:

-¿Dónde está vuestro maestro?- Dijo

-No lo sé, supongo que en su despacho- Contestó el mago de humo.

-Y... ¿dónde está su despacho?- Preguntó el extraño.

-¡Yo te acompaño!- Se animó Lucy, que en realidad no sabía por qué había dicho eso.

-¡No, yo!- Gritó Natsu.

-¡Tú cállate Charmander, le acompaño yo!- Le replicó Gray al DS de fuego.

-¿A que te llevas una hostia?- Amenazó Natsu.

-Calmaos- Dijo una voz anciana.- ¿Quién eres, muchacho?

-Encantado de conocerle- Se presentó el peliverde.- Soy Oden Hicksky, y querría... unirme a este gremio...- Dijo con torpeza.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es tu magia?- Preguntó Makarov.

-Es que, yo... No tengo magia...- Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

-¿Y cómo te dignas a presentarte en un gremio de magos diciendo que quieres unirte? ¡Fairy Tail es sólo para magos!- Exclamó el Maestro.

-Pero sé luchar muy bien, y ya he hecho cosas de este tipo antes...- Oden insistió.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Sabes pelear? ¡Pues pelea conmigo!- Natsu se le tiró encima, a lo que el recién llegado respondió agarrándolo por los hombros y atrapando las piernas del mago entre las suyas, para luego golpearle con el codo en la espalda y dejarlo en el suelo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¡Había tumbado a Natsu, y sin magia!

-Esto... Me lo puedo pensar- Meditó Makarov.- Pero de momento, vete.

-Vale...- El luchador peliverde salió del gremio apenado, cuando oyó una voz femenina detrás suya cuando se dirigía a su casa.

-¡Oye, Oden, espera!- Le gritó Lucy.

-Ho-hola- Saludó Oden, apenado- Tú eres Lucy, ¿verdad? Recuerdo haberte visto en la Weekly Sorcerer.

-"¡Me conoce! ¡Me ha visto en mi revista favorita!"- Pensó la rubia, sonrojándose- ¿En serio? ¡Weekly Sorcerer es mi revista favorita!

-Sí... Eres aún más guapa en persona- Dijo Oden con una sonrisa, lo que provocó un sonrojo más notable por parte de Lucy.

-¡Gracias!- La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa- Eso que has hecho antes con Natsu, ha sido impresionante. Pero, ¿por qué quieres unirte a Fairy Tail? A lo mejor en otro gremio te aceptan.

-Es que Fairy Tail me encanta. Sobre todo porque he escuchado que siempre la liáis en las misiones y acabáis destruyendo todo- Rió Oden.

-Natsu y Erza dándonos buena fama...- Dijo Lucy, irónica.

-El Maestro ha dicho que se lo pensará. Seguramente no me deje unirme...- Se apenó el luchador.

-O a lo mejor sí. Mira el lado bueno de las cosas. Una persona que pueda a derrotar a Natsu sin magia es un héroe.

-Bueno, practicando mucho todo se consigue- Oden, inconsicentemente, tomó la mano de la rubia mientras caminaban.

-¿A dónde vamos, por cierto?- Preguntó Lucy.

-Pues no lo sé. Yo me iba a mi casa, pero has aparecido tú y no sé adónde querrás ir.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-¡No, no! Por favor, quédate.

-Vale, vale, me has caído bien. Podemos ir a tomar un helado o algo.

-Pues sí, porque frío precisamente no hace.

El peliverde y la maga se dirigieron hacia un puesto de helados, donde Oden se pidió el cono más grande de todos con una bola de frambuesa y stracciatella

, y la rubia, el cono mediano con una bola de frambuesa.

-¡Anda, te gusta la frambuesa, igual que a mí!- Exclamó Lucy, sonrojándose- "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy así de emocional? A lo mejor... No, no puede ser... No me digas que... ¡Me he enamorado de Oden!"- Pensó la maga, sonrojándose todo lo que pudo.

-Lucy, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Oden, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, sí, es que estaba pensando "qué bueno...", digo, buena, "está la frambuesa"- Se inventó Lucy, torpemente.

-A que sí. Está deliciosa. Me recuerda a ti- Dijo Oden, poniendo el helado junto a la cabeza de la rubia.

-¿A-a mí?- La maga se puso nerviosa.

-Sí; es dulce, rosa, está muy buena...- Explicó el peliverde con una sonrisa, lo que provocó que la cara de Lucy se pusiera de un color similar al del helado de su amigo.

-Oden... ¿Qu-quieres venir a mi casa?- Preguntó, nerviosa, Lucy, que quería ir a un sitio más íntimo.

**Espero que os haya gustado, espero sus reviews y... ¡Feliz Navidad!**


	3. Aviso

**DULCEMENTE ENAMORADA**

**Holis a todos! Bueno, esto no va a ser un capítulo normal, sólo va a ser un aviso de que esta semana no va a haber nuevo capítulo debido a que me voy de viaje hasta el domingo. Entonces, cuando llegue, intentaré escribir lo más pronto posible. Pero bueno, ésto solo era para avisaros. Feliz Año nuevo adelantado!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DULCEMENTE ENAMORADA**

**Holis a todos! Últimamente estoy con bastante inspiración, así que he decidido ponerme con este fic, que me gusta bastante, además de que incorpora a un personaje nuevo... Bueno, os dejo con el... ¡Tercer capítulo!**

**Capítulo 3: Sentimientos y acampada**

Oden y Lucy se dirigieron a casa de la rubia. El peliverde se extrañó un poco al ver lo pequeñito que era el departamento de ésta.

-Es... un poco pequeño, ¿no? Siendo maga pensaba que vivirías en un chalet o algo así...

-Ay, más quisiera yo vivir en un chalet. Intenté irme a vivir a Fairy Hills, una especie de hotel para chicas, pero me pusieron un traje de gatita que no me tapaba ni una décima parte del cuerpo... Y encima la mitad de la recompensa de las misiones se nos va con los destrozos. Ser mago es muy duro, Oden...- Dijo Lucy, tristemente.

-Oh, seguro que ese traje de gatita te quedaba de muerte, Lucy...- Murmuraba Oden, que se había perdido a partir de "décima parte del cuerpo" y ahora se encontraba echando un hilillo de sangre por la nariz.

-¡Oden! ¿En qué estás pensando?- Lucy le sacó de sus pervertidos pensamientos.

-¡Ah! En nada, ¿podemos tomar algo?- Preguntó el peliverde.

-¡Si nos acabamos de comer un helado!- Exclamó la maga estelar, viendo que su nuevo amigo tenía el mismo apetito de dragón que Natsu.

-Pero tengo hambre... Porfi, Lucy...- Oden le puso una carita de bebé a punto de llorar que la rubia no se pudo resistir y le ofreció un bocadillo. Oden era muy guapo, Lucy lo admitía, y cuando puso esa carita... No le pudo decir que no.

-"¿Qué me pasa? Vale, está buenísimo, pero... ¡joder! Natsu también es guapo y soy capaz de negarle las cosas. Quizás es porque a Oden lo acabo de conocer y con Natsu ya estoy acostumbrada a sus sandeces"- Pensó Lucy, volviendo a aplicarse la teoría de que puede que estuviera enamorada del luchador que estaba sentado en su sofá comiéndose un bocadillo de atún.

-¿Lu-chan, esta noche haces algo?- Preguntó Oden con la boca llena.

-"¿Lu-chan? ¿Nos acabamos de conocer hace 2 horas y ya está poniéndome apelativos amistosos?"- Lucy volvió a sus pensamientos sobre el chico para luego dirigirse a él- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nah, por nada, por si podías venir a mi casa y veíamos una peli juntos o...

-Hum... Lo siento, pero los miércoles por la noche Natsu, Gray, Erza y yo vamos al bosque de acampada. ¡Me encanta acampar! Y si quieres, te podrías venir- Dijo la rubia con una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

-Irme con vosotros... ¿Erza y los chicos estarán de acuerdo?

-No sé, supongo que sí. ¡Siempre estamos dispuestos a hacer nuevos amigos!- Lucy volvió a sonreír y algo dentro de Oden le hizo sonreír también, aunque con un leve sonrojo.

-Entonces... ¡Supongo que iré! Gracias por aceptarme aunque no sea mago, Lucy- El peliverde sonrió mirándola a los ojos, y la rubia le devolvió la mirada, una mirada que decía "quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado".

-No hay de qué. Sabes que en Fairy Tail, lo más importante es la amistad de todos, no la fuerza o el poder de cada uno.

-Ojalá el Maestro me aceptara...

-Ya verás como te acepta- Dijo Lucy, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Bueno, Lu-chan, creo que ya es hora de irme. Adiós- Oden se levantó del sofá y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia, quedándose ésta bastante aturdida. Seguidamente, abrió la puerta y se fue.

¿Qué le pasaba con aquel chico? Era todo muy raro: pedía las cosas educadamente, no era demasiado bestia, la besaba en la mejilla, ¡y usaba la puerta! Oden era diferente, y Lucy lo había notado.

-Adiós... Ode-chan- Murmuró Lucy unos segundos después de que el peliverde cerrara la puerta.

Por la noche; Lucy, Gray, Natsu y Erza se encontraban en la puerta del gremio, y la maga estelar le explicaba a sus amigos su nueva amistad con Oden y que éste iba a venir a la acampada.

-¿Ése cabrón que me estrelló contra el suelo? ¡Ni de coña nos va a acompañar!- Gruñía Natsu, recordando lo sucedido al mediodía.

-Venga horno humano, no seas así. Parecía buen tío- Lo provocó Gray.

-Y es buen tío. Cuando estuvo conmigo se disculpó por eso- Lucy defendió a Oden, mientras mostraba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos se iluminaban al recordar la sonrisa del chico.

-Pues a mí me parece bien. ¿Y a ti, Natsu?- Erza lo miró con una mirada asesina, que significaba que o decía sí o le atravesaba la cabeza.

-Va-vale...- Al final Natsu se rindió y aceptó.

-¿Hablábais de mí?- Preguntó un chico de pelo y ojos verdes que venía andando con una chaqueta, una camiseta de manga corta y unos vaqueros puestos.

-¡Ode-chan, has venido!- Lucy se alegró mucho al verle y fue a abrazarlo.

-Ya te dije que vendría, Lu-chan- Oden le correspondió el abrazo a la chica con ternura.

-¿Ode-chan? ¿Lu-chan? ¿Qué se traen estos dos?- Le susurró Erza a Gray al oído.

-Pues no lo sé, pero como Natsu se entere, le mata- El mago de hielo soltó una risilla malévola.

-Bueno, pues... ¿nos vamos?- Dijo Natsu, un poco mosqueado.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo muy contenta Lucy.

Caminaron hasta un monte que había a las afueras de Magnolia, y cuando llegaron a una pequeña explanada cubierta de hierba y protegida por algunos árboles, se instalaron allí.

-¿Un momento, cuántas tiendas de campaña tenemos?- Preguntó Erza.

-Tres- Le contestó Natsu.

-Oh, oh. Pues hay uno que duerme solo y los otros cuatro en las 2 tiendas que quedan- Informó Erza.

-¿Quién duerme solo?- Preguntó Oden.

-¡Yo duermo con Lucy!- Gritó Natsu.

-Vale, pues duermo yo solo- Dijo el peliverde.

-¡Y una mierda, pelo césped, solo duermo yo!- Volvió a gritar más fuerte Natsu.

-¿Pero tú no dormías conmigo?- Lucy se sentía bastante confusa.

-¡No! Digo... ¿Oden, tú dónde duermes?- Preguntó Natsu.

-Yo, ¡solo!- Contestó Oden.

-¡Pues solo es cómo duermo yo!- Dijo Natsu. A todos les cayó una gotita por la nuca.

-¡Pues yo duermo con Gray, y Erza y Lucy en otra tienda!- Dijo Oden, poniéndole fin al asunto.

-Ah vale, si es con el pingüino éste, está bien- Sonrió Natsu como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**¡Y aquí está el tercer capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado, en el próximo intentaré poner más comedia (soy bueno en eso pero me resulta difícil mezclarla con el romance y las cosas serias). ¡Bueno, dejad reviews y... bye~!**


	5. Chapter 4

**DULCEMENTE ENAMORADA**

**Holis a todos! ¡Otro día más aquí! Bueno, espero que os gustase el anterior capítulo, ahora nos vamos con... ¡El cuarto!**

**Capítulo 4: **

Al final, la noche pasó tranquila para todos, y por la mañana, Natsu se levantó temprano para preparar las cosas para la vuelta al gremio.

Lucy y Oden se despertaron los últimos, y con ayuda de Erza.

-¡Despierta, Lucy!- Gritó la pelirroja, a lo que la maga estelar respondió escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

-Mira que le gusta dormir, eh...- Masculló Gray.

-O si no al otro- Dijo Natsu, mirando la cabaña que compartía el peliverde con 'Calzoncillo Boy'.

-¡LUCY!- Gritó Erza, más alto.

-Ay, es que sigo teniendo sueño...- Dijo, somnolienta.

-¡Pues me da igual! ¡A que mato a tu amiguito!- Amenazó.

-¿A mí?- Se extrañó Natsu, palideciendo.

-No, al cachas- Aclaró Erza.

-¿Es que yo no estoy cachas?- Murmuraba el Dragon Slayer, observando su torso.

-No, Erza, es nuevo, déjale un margen al pobre- Trató de calmarla Gray.

-Bueno, me levanto, pero no le hagáis ninguna trastada al pobre Oden- Dijo Lucy, destapándose.

Oden, al oír a su rubia nombrándole, abrió los ojos.

-¿Me llamabais?- Dijo el peliverde, asomando la cabeza por la tienda.

-¡Hombre, Bello Durmiente!- Exclamó Natsu- Vamos.

-¿Tan pronto? Yo aún tengo sueño... Bueno, supongo que estar en un gremio conlleva una gran responsabilidad...- Replicó Oden.

-Y dale con que es pronto. ¡Tenemos que hacer misiones!- Dijo Gray.

-¿Ah, yo también?- Al peliverde se le iluminó la cara.

-No sé, según lo que haya pensado el viejo _después de darme esa paliza nada más entrar_- Natsu acentuó esto último, dando a entender su rabia.

-Natsu, ya me disculpé anoche- Dijo Oden, que no quería peleas.

-Sí, sí... Bueno, vámonos, ya están preparadas las cosas- Dijo Natsu, cargando con su tienda, enrollada.

-Vale...- Oden se puso su chaqueta, y los 5 partieron de vuelta hacia Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué tendrá de malo mi cuerpo?- Murmuraba Natsu en el camino.

**¡Y aquí está el cuarto capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado, me ha quedado un poco cortillo, pero por lo menos he puesto algo de comedia xD. ¡Bueno, dejad reviews y... bye~!**


	6. Chapter 5

**DULCEMENTE ENAMORADA**

**Holis a todos! Hoy, sábado, os escribo este quinto capítulo de Dulcemente Enamorada, y os aviso que, cuando pase algo importante en la trama, cambiaré de historia (no me gustan las historias con 87584324365 palabras y 95 capítulos, así que haré como 'mini sagas' de esta misma historia). ¿Me entendéis? Bueno, cuando llegue el momento os lo explicaré mejor, de momento os dejo con el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 5: La decisión de Makarov**

Llegaron a Fairy Tail sobre las 11 de la mañana. El grupo charlaba sobre si Oden sería aceptado o no por Makarov, a lo que Oden se limitaba a agachar la cabeza. Quería entrar en Fairy Tail, lo deseaba. Pero ahora más que antes. Deseaba estar con ellos, pero sobre todo, con Lucy.

-"¿Por qué me gusta tanto?"- Pensaba el peliverde, mirando a Lucy. Le encantaban esos ojos chocolate, ese delicado pelo dorado, esa piel suave, esa cintura de avispa, esos redondos y grandes pechos... Le excitaba, le hacía sentir muchas cosas.- "¿¡En qué mierda estoy pensando!? ¿Nos conocimos hace un día y ya quiero poseerla? Estoy enfermo. No, enfermo no. Loco. Loco por ella..."- Entonces se quedó quieto, mirándola, sonrojado. Necesitaba besarla, probar su cuerpo. Oden se había enamorado de Lucy.

Llegaron a las puertas de Fairy Tail. Cuando los vio entrar, Makarov llamó a Oden.

-Y bien, Oden Hicksky, has decidido solicitar el acceso a un gremio de magos sin poseer ningún tipo de poder mágico en tu cuerpo. ¿Tú crees que eso se puede permitir?- El Maestro miró al peliverde seriamente.

-Pues... No creo... Siento muchísimo si le he molestado lo más mínimo, Master Makarov, de verdad.- Oden estaba muy avergonzado, no quería causarle molestias al maestro más poderoso de Fiore.

-Para nada me has molestado- Entonces, el viejo sonrió- Oden Hicksky, tu petición para entrar en Fairy Tail ha sido aceptada.

-¿De... verdad?- El peliverde empezó a llorar de alegría.

-Ahora mismo puedes tatuarte el signo para ser miembro oficial.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Makarov!- Oden estrujó al viejo.

-No pasa nada, hombre, cálmate. Mira, he estado investigando sobre tí y he visto que no tienes ningún antecedente penal, has derrotado a varios miembros de gremios importantes como Lamia Scale y encima eres un buen chico. ¿Qué más da que no tengas magia?

Cuando Makarov terminó de hablar, Oden ya había bajado las escaleras y fue a abrazar a sus nuevos compañeros.

-¡Ya soy miembro de Fairy Tail!- Dijo muy contento.

-¿Dónde te has puesto el signo?- Preguntó Gray.

-Ah, aún no me lo he puesto...

Entonces apareció Mirajane con una especie de sello.

-¿Y dime, Oden, dónde te vas a poner el sello? ¡Piénsalo bien!- Dijo la peliblanca.

-En la palma de la mano- Dijo decidido.

La SS le presionó el sello en la mano izquierda, y en su palma se formó el signo del gremio en color rosa.

-¡¿Rosa?!- Oden se quedó exhausto.

-¡Como el mío!- Dijo Lucy, riendo.

-Bueno Oden, el color es según tu personalidad...- Informó Mira.

-¿Tengo la misma personalidad que Lucy?- Se extrañó el peliverde.

-Se ve que sí- Dijo Erza.

**¡Pues bueno, ya está! Espero que os haya gustado mucho mucho ^3^ Ya ha pasado lo más importante, Oden ha entrado en FT. ¡Bueno, dejad reviews y... bye~!**


	7. Chapter 6

**DULCEMENTE ENAMORADA**

**Holis a todos! Bueno, pues este será el último capítulo de, cuidado, no la historia, pero sí de Dulcemente Enamorada... ¡Espero que os guste! **

**Capítulo 6: Dulcemente excitada  
><strong>

-Bueno, Oden, ¿y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Te unirás a nuestro equipo?- Le preguntó Gray al peliverde.

-Supongo...- Contestó este.

-Pero Gray, ¿no somos muchos ya?- Le dijo Natsu al Ice Maker.

-Tampoco somos tantos: 6, 7 si contamos a Oden- Dijo Erza.

-Hombre, seríamos el equipo con más miembros de Fairy Tail...- Replicó Natsu.

-¿Y? Aparte del más fuerte, el que tiene más miembros. Mejor- Lucy entró en la conversación.

-¿Has dicho mejor, Lucy? ¡Yo quiero ser del mejor equipo de Fairy Tail!- Natsu se levantó y alzó su puño- ¡Oden, ven con nosotros!

-Vale, vale, si queréis tanto que me una...- Dijo sonriente el nuevo.

-¿Y se seguirá llamando "Equipo de Natsu"?- Preguntó Happy.

-No se llama así. Se llama "Equipo de Erza"- Dijo Titania.

-¿Qué más da por qué nombre lo conozcan?- Se extrañó Oden.

-A ver, tranquilidad- Erza intentó poner calma- Oden, puesto que eres nuevo en esto, pasado mañana o quizás incluso mañana salimos a hacer una misión facilita.

-Vale. Bueno, ya es de noche casi y he vivido demasiadas experiencias hoy, me voy a mi casa...- Dijo Oden, saliendo del gremio y despidiéndose de sus nuevos compañeros.

El peliverde caminó hacia su edificio, cuando oyó una voz femenina conocida llamándolo por detrás: era Lucy.

-¡Oden!

-Oh, ¡Lucy! ¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, em, yo, bueno, como el otro día viniste a mi casa, pues esta vez quería ir yo a tu casa...- Lucy mostraba un sonrojo que la hacía aún más tierna y hermosa.

-Por supuesto que puedes venir, princesa- Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Oden.

-"Princesa..."- A Lucy cada vez cada vez se le hacía más irresistible ese musculoso chico. Ese que iba a ser su compañero de equipo.

Oden llevó de la mano a Lucy hasta su casa. Parecía bastante más grande que la de Lucy.

Abrió la puerta y cogió en brazos a la maga estelar. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y, dominada por el deseo, Lucy besó a Oden. Sí, fue ella la que lo besó a él primero. El primer beso de Lucy.

La unión de labios duró unos segundos, lo suficiente como para que los dos quedaran en el paraíso.

-Te amo, estrella mía- Le dijo él dulcemente, volviéndola a besar. Y la llevaba a su habitación.

Lucy, al ver a dónde se dirigía el hombre al que acababa de besar, se estremeció.

Oden la tumbó en la cama, y la observó durante un momento: era preciosa, sensual, y mucho más en ese momento. Completamente sonrojada, y seguramente sus bragas estarían mojadas. Jodidamente perfecta.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- Lucy casi gimió. Vale, el que estaba excitada estaba claro.

-¿Crees que voy a ir a saco así sin más, siendo mi primera vez y con una diosa, como tú? Por favor...- Oden le susurró al oído y le besó el cuello.

La lamió y la olió. Olía a dulzura pura. Luego la besó varias veces, manteniendo una lucha de "qué lengua entra más profundo" durante un rato.

Lucy, dejándose llevar, le rogó:

-Quítate la camiseta, quiero sentirte completamente.

-Quítate tú la tuya.

Y eso hicieron. El torso de Oden era tan completamente... perfecto. Los mejores abdominales que había visto en su vida. Lucy se acercó y los denileó con su dedo, y siguió recorriendo todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar al pantalón de él.

-Eh, stop. Ahora me toca a mí- A Oden le gustaba ser el dominante, y se notaba en su cara de satisfacción y de picardía.

Volvió a besarle el cuello a la diosa que tenía a su lado, y fue bajando, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Eran tan malditamente perfectos...

Le quitó el sujetador rápidamente, y se llevó uno de ellos, concretamente el izquierdo, a la boca, mientras con la mano derecha masajeaba el otro. Lucy solo se limitaba a gemir de puro placer, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Estás deliciosa- Oden se sacó el pezón de la boca.

-Me da igual que sea mi turno, por favor, sigue- El peliverde sonrió, satisfecho.

Oden lamió el plano vientre de Lucy, y llegó a lo que la hacía mujer.

-Lucy, he llegado a mi destino. ¿Sigo?- Oden lo sabía: Lucy estaba mojada.

-Hazme lo que quieras- Lucy gimió.

**¡Y hasta aquí hemos llegado! Como veis, ya empieza el lemon, pero soy un troll (mentira) y lo he cortado en la mejor parte xD. ¡Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... bye~!**


End file.
